Level 1124
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 57 | previous = 1123 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1125 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 1124 is the ninth level in Raspberry Races and the 514th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 25 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *All the double jellies except the one under the popcorn are isolated. *The conveyor belt can help or hinder the creation of special candies. *The jellies are worth 50,000 points (25 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 50,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Luck plays a large part in this level, so without a big heap of early luck you'll get to know the level well. Yet there are plans you can make to increase your chances. *First up, you need to get your head around the strange three conveyor belt configuration, two of which take the "outer segments" candies around in opposite directions and the third takes candies around the central area. It is hard to plan your moves even once you have worked out that pattern, but impossible to do so unless you look, think and learn the pattern. *Even with some planning around the conveyor belt movements, your plans are easily confounded by the limited space which means that, at times, you cannot make moves at all until the board is shuffled. You will probably get at least one shuffle per board, sometimes more. *Specials are hard to make on this board and you need to work hard to deploy them usefully. Hold them back ahead of a hit on the popcorn or a rare but extremely helpful combo such as colour bomb/striped. Wrapped sweets are as rare as hens teeth on this level. *It is a good idea to hold back some jelly fish ahead of a likely shuffle, as there is a chance you'll get a handy jelly fish/striped combo as a result of a shuffle - the only way such a combo might occur (on a booster-free board). *Quite often this level simply conspires against you and there is nothing you can do to resolve it, but there is a decent chance that you get a good enough board that a heap of planning and a bit of luck in the end game gets you through. You'll probably be very glad to move on to the next level once that happens. Trivia *The board layout is similar to levels 258 and 967 but the 2x2 isolated spaces are in 3x2 instead. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1124 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Raspberry Races levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with popcorn Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with undetermined difficulty Category:Insanely hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars